Talk:Broken Link (episode)
Bloopers Pretty sorely lacking in detail for a season end episode! In the fight between Worf and Garak, a piece of the background gets knocked out. Blooper? :saw that, is there a blooper page? : 11:43, September 24, 2009 (UTC) tba ::Not here at MA there isn't. See MA:NIT. There are blooper listing websites out there though. sulfur 12:20, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Relevance to this episode I removed two references to future events in Deep Space Nine due to their lack of relevance to this episode. The first was "This would ultimately lead to the decision to have the Cardassians join the Dominion in the episode 'By Inferno's Light'". The second was the full Section 31 reference, as it is based solely on presumptions drawn from an episode five seasons later and although relevant in terms of speculative events, is not relevant based on the actual things that happen in the show. These references were reverted by Ouroborous Cobra. I am willing to concede the Section 31 paragraph, although is only marginally relevant and based purely on speculation. However, the paragraph about the Cardassians joining the Dominion serves absolutely no purpose in providing context to this episode and I believe that it should be removed. Being near the end of using Memory Alpha as a resource to watch the series run of DS9, the only issue that has hampered my use of it has been useless spoilers. Here I do not refer to necessary spoilers that come from the episode itself, as we are an encyclopedia and must not self-censor for that reason, but spoilers like this one littered throughout the background sections of Deep Space Nine's episode pages that are at times only incidentally related to the paragraph they are a part of and not at all relevant or necessary to further the readers' understanding of a certain issue. If a reader has not yet watched By Inferno's Light, it will spoil them. If they have watched that episode or almost any episode after it, they will know that the Cardassians joined the Dominion, and either way, Cardassians joining the Dominion are not necessary to the point about the shift in tone back to Bajorans and Cardassians, as Cardassians could have been doing literally anything else and still satisfy the point made by the writers about the tone shift. I have re-removed this reference, and welcome debate.Teambates 10:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I think both statements should stay. When visiting any wiki about a TV show there is a certain presumption that there will be information about it that viewers will not have seen yet. If they are concerned about it, they should not view anything here. In the case of the virus statement, it directly references a plot element which arose in or near the time period of this episode. As that is factual information, it may stay. The reference to the Cardies can be backed up with evidence, and should stay. If it was someone merely assuming the writers did that, then it could be removed, but that is not the case here. --31dot 11:04, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::The only Cardassian in the episode is Garak, and he is concerned primarily with finding Tain. What makes the Cardassians' decision to join the Dominion relevant to this episode? Teambates 18:39, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Odo to Defiant When Odo is headed from the infirmiry to the Defiant why do they make him struggle to walk, why not just put him on a strecher? :Talk pages are not really for general discussion, but I think that he wanted to walk.--31dot 10:11, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Agree: Odo doesn't want sympathy, and his conversation with Quark emphasizes his position that any weakness is only temporary. Odo's strength and reputation is a significant part of who he is, and he would insist on leaving the station under his own power if at all possible.Dalton Imperial 14:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Enough Detail Now? I added a bit of detail and a few links to previous episodes in the summary: is it enough to remove the "Incomplete Summary" tag? Dalton Imperial 14:44, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Bashir almost throws a rock into the Sea of Changelings When my dad and I were watching this episode, he noticed that Bashir tries to throw a rock at the Changelings, but Sisko stops him. Now what would have happened if Sisko hadn't stopped him? Huh?Sloantothebonehimself (talk) 17:39, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :In the future, please post general plot questions at the Reference Desk, as article talk pages are intended to be used for discussing article changes only. Thanks 31dot (talk) 09:24, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Memorable Quotes? Hi folks, I think that there are far too many "memorable quotes" listed here. According to my understanding, "memorable quotes" are meant to display rather short, humorous pieces of dialogue, not entire conversations which have taken place during the episode. My suggestion is to shorten the section and throw some of them - especially the longer pieces - out, since moving them to an own page would be too complicated an unnecessary. Sibelius84 (talk) 12:26, May 2, 2014 (UTC) I have done a first edit of the page. I think it's better now, though still not really good. Sibelius84 (talk) 12:51, May 2, 2014 (UTC) :Looks fine to me, although I would suggest if you are removing large chunks of text to copy them across to the talk page for reference. Other than that, good job. --| TrekFan Open a channel 00:27, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Yep, makes sense to me - I'll keep that in mind for the next pages to be tidied out ;-) Sibelius84 (talk) 19:45, May 4, 2014 (UTC) (also a StarTrek fan, of course) Enough detail now? (2) Hi folks, this page still has a "lacking detail" sign put up, but I think the summary is already pretty thorough and detailed - enough so to remove the sign? If not, in exactly which points is the summary still lacking detail? Sibelius84 (talk) 07:54, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Missing on-screen credit for Director Just re-watched this episode, and it seems that the on-screen "Directed by" credit is missing. I re-watched Act 1 three times with my eyes peeled, and it never showed up. I assume the name of the director for this entry came from press releases or other production information. Is it a big enough blooper to mention in the production section of the episode? Leaving the director's name off the credits seems like kind of a big deal--could even be a legal issue, if the director wanted to make a fuss about it (I assume he himself never noticed, either). David 03:17, October 17, 2016 (UTC) Kira Sneezing '''"Two, three; I say she stops at seven." "I say eight. Mr. Worf?" (reluctantly) "Ten." (finally stops sneezing after eight sneezes) "I hate being pregnant." "I win." - Dax, Sisko, Kira, and Worf, while Kira sneezes ''' I counted seven... *rewatches scene* Yup... still seven. I'm perplexed as to why Sisko claims a win (and everyone agrees) after guessing wrong. :Please note that article talk pages are for discussing article changes only, and are not meant for general discussion. Specific questions can be asked at the Reference Desk.31dot (talk) 02:05, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Removed Removed this uncited note as a nitpick: * During the fight between Worf and Garak, actor Andrew Robinson accidentally broke open a Jefferies tube hatch set piece. -- Compvox (talk) 18:56, February 24, 2018 (UTC)